There You Go
by seren1tystar01
Summary: Songfic. Kagome is fed up with Inuyasha's cheating ways and so decides to get a little payback with the help of none other than Sesshomaru. Sparks fly as unknown attractions rise unbidden and they are swept away.


Hello everyone. Thank you for joining me on this interesting adventure into the music business. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. This story was inspired when I listened to one of my favorite songs by Pink, "There You Go." So, this is a songfic, but so much more and I thoroughly hope you like it. There is also another song entitled, "Leave" by Jojo. All the usual disclaimers apply. I do NOT own Inuyasha or any subsidiaries within. I also do not own either of the songs in this story. Please review and tell me what you think, regardless of your opinion, your review will be appreciated.

A special thanks go to Sada, Paganstar21 and my cousin Diana for all their encouraging words, thoughts and ideas. Their refusal to let me give up is what made this story live. Much love to you all. Without my muses, my writer's block would have lasted indefinitely.

There You Go

By Seren1tystar01

Kagome walks around the stage with a determined look, scanning all the equipment with the critical eye of an expert. Nodding her head at one of the passing workers, she continues with her scrutiny of all the surrounding instruments and finally nods her head in satisfaction at seeing everything in perfect order and ready for the upcoming concert.

Glancing around the club in apprehension for the hundredth time in a matter of minutes, she shakes her head to clear it of her dangerously depressing thoughts and turns around abruptly so she can return to the dressing room behind the large curtain on the edge of the stage she is standing on.

Standing as tall as she can at this moment in time, she squares her shoulders for the upcoming confrontation and enters the first dressing room on the right side of the hallway. Coming face to face with the enemy, she refuses to back down or be intimidated, so she immediately sets to work getting herself ready for what needs to happen tonight, without so much as a glance to the black haired woman with familiar blue eyes standing in the corner of the room.

All would be revealed in due time and she couldn't wait until she saw the look on their faces when everything she had planned fell perfectly into place.

Stopping her flow of thoughts for the moment, she looks at herself in the mirror and uses the same analytical eyes she had for the instruments to scrutinize her appearance. Perfectly sculpted eyebrows lay just above sparkling sapphire eyes and a pert little nose that is proportionate to her face. Her lips are full and what she would describe as kissable and her high cheekbones give her a movie star appearance with a perfect complexion finishing off the picture of beauty. Her long luscious locks fall about her shoulders and lower back in waves and shine with a healthy glow. An hourglass figure is something the Kami decided to bless her with and the clothing she wears only accent her lush curves.

Looking over herself once again, she still had yet to figure out what was wrong with her to make all the men in her life leave her for someone else without hesitation. She liked to think that she had a good heart and a strong will. She knew she sometimes over did it with her fiery temper, but for the most part she had made sure to reign it in and couldn't see that being what ultimately drew them away.

Pushing those painful thoughts away when she again came up empty for a reason to be left in the dust for another woman time and time again, she takes hold of her compact to apply her makeup for the show that would start in a little under an hour and finishes her makeup in relative peace.

After applying a light layer of foundation, she uses a bronzer to give her skin a healthy glow before applying her favorite shade of eye shadow, a grey silver color that brings out the silver flecks of color in her sapphire orbs. Once she is satisfied with that, she quickly puts on some mascara and then some shiny lip-gloss that tastes of Mango and Kiwi to finish off the look.

Satisfied with the end product, she turns around to appraise her chosen outfit for the upcoming concert and grins maliciously to herself. This is one of her more revealing outfits that she usually refuses to wear outside the comfort of her own home, but tonight's festivities dictate she do everything in her power to entice, while still giving the impression that she is not available.

Lifting herself from her vanity table, she begins to remove her current outfit, which consists of a simple fitted white tank top with the word Angel written across the chest in blood red and a pair of form fitting faded hip huggers. Stepping out of her sandals, she moves them to the side before unbuttoning her pants and letting them fall about her ankles. Lifting her legs away from the course fabric, she grabs her black leather mini skirt from the hanger on the door and proceeds to shimmy her way into the tight fitting material. Once situated, she nods in approval at the way it fits her like a second skin and shows off her shapely legs, but isn't so short that it gives the impression of being sleazy. Grabbing the corset fitted top, she motions for her assistant to assist her in lacing up the back. The corset is a sparkling sapphire that rivals that of her eyes and has a sheer fabric over the top of it, giving it a glowing quality that will attract the lights of the stage nicely.

Leaving her shoulders bare, she decides to leave her hair down, but makes sure to freshen up her style in the bathroom with the help of some water to manage her curls. Smiling at the finishing touch as she places a silver charm bracelet on her left wrist that was a gift from someone she never thought would notice her, she doesn't notice the look of jealousy that passes across the face of her assistant before it is once again replaced with her normally complacent expression.

Turning back to the vanity, Kagome looks off to the left and gazes at herself in the full body mirror in front of where her shoes lay. The overall effect of this outfit will be worth the initial embarrassment of feeling utterly too exposed in front of all her fans. Grabbing her black-heeled platforms, she sits down at her vanity once again so she can grab the laces to thread them up her calves before ending in a perfect bow just under her knee. Tying the other shoe with the same care she uses for everything, she once again applies a final touch of lip-gloss before she turns to stare impassively at her assistant.

Waving her hand in a haughty manner, she dismisses her immediately, but not before telling her to ask Sango and Ayame to come speak with her before the concert. Confident that her orders will be followed without question, Kagome waits patiently for her friends to arrive in her spacious quarters.

Glancing around the room, she decides that the interior decorator actually had some decent taste and that perhaps will be useful when it comes time for her to decorate the house that is currently being built.

There is a large California king-sized bed in the corner of the room covered in emerald green silk sheets and fluffy down pillows. More throw pillows lay off the side of the bed, not being needed since there are already so many on the bed. The comforter is also a deep emerald color, but it is reversible with a deep maroon on the opposite side, which contrasts nicely with the bright eggshell color of the walls. A leather couch and recliner that match the beds color to perfection adorn the opposite wall, surrounded by a massive stereo surround system and fifty inch plasma television. The vanity is in the middle of the room on the back wall and the full-length mirror lay a few feet to the right of that. There is a massive closet that starts on the left wall and continues into another room entirely, including a massive space for shoes and other such necessities. There is also a large bathroom that connects to the right wall of the closet so that she doesn't have to go far to dress.

The carpet is plush beige that goes well with the overall effect of the room, but she can see the beginnings of wear and tear on it already as the traffic in and out of the room steadily increases. Sighing softly to herself, she realizes that she has looked at everything this room has to offer and while she is left wanting nothing, she is already bored to tears and the night is just beginning.

Growling softly under her breath, she briefly wonders what the hell is taking Sango and Ayame so long to get here. She only has a few minutes left before she has to leave here and she wants to make sure that all their carefully laid traps have been set to perfection.

Twisting her hands nervously in her lap, she desperately tries to calm the butterflies in her stomach and her racing heart, but something told her that there was so much more going on at the moment than even she knew, that she was almost scared to find out. Of course, never one to back down, regardless if she is in the right or wrong, she determinedly squares her shoulders once again and breathes deeply in a calming manner, trying desperately to calm her frazzled nerves before taking the stage.

Looking up from her sitting position when she hears a knock at her door, she calls out softly for the visitor to enter and smiles softly when her two best friends walk into the room, wearing almost exactly what she is, except for the colors. All their mini skirts and black leather platforms are identical, but each corset is purposefully chosen for the wearer to bring out the color of their enchanting eyes and delicious features.

Sango is wearing a dark violet corset, and the color makes her look absolutely ravishing. Bronzer brings out the healthy glow of her skin and the deep penetrating ice blue eyes she prides herself for guarding her deepest secrets. A silver blue eye shadow brings out the color in her eyes and a cherry lip-gloss finishes the look. Her long perfectly straight chocolate hair falls about her waist in all its' shining glory while her slightly tanned skin looks even darker in the light from the room. To say she looks delectable would be a serious understatement with the perfect curves this outfit serves to amplify.

Ayame is wearing an emerald green corset that brings out the forest green of her eyes just as perfectly as it brings out the fiery red of her luscious locks. The pigtails she sports frames her heart shaped face to perfection and her long legs are accentuated by the tight fit of her mini skirt. She has large hoop earrings adorning her pointed ears, green eye shadow to accentuate her eyes and ruby red lip-gloss to finish off her look. The last thing she has added is a fine glittery powder to give her a glowing effect.

This concert is sure to be one hell of a hit with the enticing outfits they are sporting. Hoping not to lose her nerve at the last minute, Kagome takes a deep shuddering breath and then smiles in welcome to her two best friends. Receiving a smile in return, she gestures for them to join her on one of the sofas so that she can talk to them before the concert begins.

Once seated, Kagome turns to look at each of them and then speaks softly.

"Thank you both for doing this with me. I know that this is a bit unorthodox, but I have no other way of ensuring that my ex and his whore get what they deserve for the pain they have caused me. If you want to back out now, please do not worry about my reaction. I will understand completely."

Both Sango and Ayame notice the way her voice catches in the middle of her speech and can plainly hear the underlying pain even though she tries to hide it from them. Looking at each other for a few seconds, the silent agreement between them to help Kagome no matter what strengthens in resolve. There was never any choice in the matter. She is the nicest person they have ever met and she deserves far better than she has been dealt thus far.

Nodding once in agreement, they both look to Kagome and speak just as quietly, so as not to alert one of the traitors that lingers nearby. Sango starts first.

"Kagome, you should know better than to think we'll abandon you when you need us the most. We are here with you now and forever. Never doubt that. You were there for both of us when our hearts were first broken and slowly but surely, you found every piece and put them back together. I vowed then that I would never let you go through something like this alone and I always keep my promises."

Nodding once in agreement, Ayame decides to tell her exactly how she feels.

"Kagome, you have been there for us through all of the hard times. You were there as a shoulder to cry on when my grandfather passed away. You were there for Sango when her brother died in that horrible car crash and to even think that we would not be there for you when you lay broken and weeping on the floor for your lost love, is something that I simply cannot accept. You were the light in our darkest hours when all other lights had been extinguished. Don't think for even a moment that we would not light the way for you as well."

Trying to blink away her tears of gratitude, Kagome nods her head quickly before embracing them both in a fierce hug. To think that she somehow managed to inspire such loyalty in her friends made her all the more determined to never forget how important they are to her.

Using a tissue to dab at the small amount of moisture on her face, she once again smiles in thanks before standing from her crouched position. Taking a deep breath, she steels her resolve to make them all wish they never let them go and then headed for the door. Just before walking through the threshold, she turns back to her friends and speaks.

"Well then, I guess all that's left is to go out there and give them all a show they will never forget. What do you say girls? Are you ready to make them all wish they had never left us for the trash they now possess?"

Grinning wickedly at each other before turning back to her with mischief dancing in their eyes, they all speak unanimously…

"Hell yeah!"

Mesmerized by the chants of the crowd, they look at each other in awe before the curtain opens and they smile at the cheering faces that light up in excitement at their appearance.

Kagome runs to the stage first. Grabbing the mike with one hand and waving to the fans with the other, she smiles widely and then speaks in a loud voice to be heard over the crowd.

"Hi everybody! I just want to say thank you for coming tonight and we hope to make it enjoyable for you. I would like to introduce you to my two best friends. First up, give a warm welcome to Sango on the electric guitar!"

Grabbing her guitar, Sango strums a little tune she knows will get them pumped and then stays her hand to wait for Ayame to join in on the fun.

Once the crowd settles down a bit, Kagome shouts again.

"Last, but certainly not least, Ayame on the drums!"

Once again the crowd goes wild. Ayame comes running out from behind the curtain and sits down at her instrument. Grabbing her sticks, she starts a tempo that rocks and after a few seconds, she too stays her hand to wait for the real concert to begin.

After everyone has calmed down a bit, Kagome once again begins to speak.

"Alright everyone, I hope you're ready for one hell of a concert because this is going to rock your world!"

In response to her words, the crowd causes a huge uproar, demanding they start the concert immediately. Not one to disappoint, Kagome begins the count for the beat.

"One…Two…a, One… Two… Three… Four!"

Ayame immediately begins the tempo and Sango joins in after eight beats. With both guitar and drums, all that's left are the lyrics. Swaying to the beat, Kagome sings….

(A.N. The lyrics in parenthesis are sung by both Ayame and Sango as the harmony)

"Hmmmm…Yeah

I been waiting all day up for ya babe

So won't ya come sit and talk to me

And tell me how were gonna be together always

I hope you know that when its' late at night

I hold on to my pillow tight

And think of how you promised me forever

(I never thought that anyone)

Could make me feel this way

(Now that your here boy all I want)

Is just the chance to say

Get Out (Leave)

Right now

It's the end of you and me

Its too late (Now)

And I can't wait for you to be gone

Cuz I know about her (Who)

And I wonder (Why)

How I bought all the lies

You said that you would treat me right

But you was just a waste of time

Tell me why you're looking so confused

When I'm the one who didn't know the truth

How could you ever be so cold

To go behind my back and call my friend

Boy you must of gone and bumped your head

Because you left her number on your phone

(So now after all is said and done)

Maybe I'm the one to blame but

(To think that you could be the one)

Well it didn't work out that way

Get Out (Leave)

Right now

It's the end of you and me

Its too late (Now)

And I can't wait for you to be gone (You to be gone)

Cuz I know about her (Who)

And I wonder (Why)

How I bought all the lies (All the lies from you)

You said that you would treat me right

But you was just a waste of time (Waste of time)

I wanted you right here with me

But I have no choice you gotta leave

Because my heart is breakin'

With every word I'm saying

I gave up everything I had

On something that just wouldn't last (Oh)

But I refuse to cry

No tears will fall from these eyes

Oh, oh

Get out

Get Out (Leave)

Right now

It's the end of you and me (You and me)

Its too late (Now)

And I can't wait for you to be gone (You gotta gone)

Cuz I know about her (Who)

And I wonder (Why)

How I bought all the lies (How did I buy all your lies)

You said that you would treat me right

But you was just a waste of time (Waste of time)

Oh

Get Out (Leave)

Right now

It's the end of you and me (Hey yeah)

Its too late (Now)

And I can't wait for you to be gone (You gotta go)

Cuz I know about her (Who)

And I wonder (Why)

How I bought all the lies

You said that you would treat me right (Treat me right)

But you was just a waste of time (Waste of time)

Oh yeah

Get out (Leave)

You and me (Its' too late)

Too late (Now)

You

About her (Who)

(Why)

You said that you would treat me right (No)

But you was just a waste of time (Waste of time)

Oh…"

Three songs follow the first and the crowd goes wild after each one, shouting for more.

As the fourth song fades into the background, the crowd erupts in applause and Kagome looks behind her at Ayame and Sango as they nod slowly at each other.

Kagome looks out into a specific area of the crowd and back toward the bar where she can see the silver hair of the man she loves so dearly with a head of midnight hair on his immediate left. He has his arm wrapped around her waist and her body is flush against his in a passionate embrace. She grimaces in distaste at the public display of whorish abandon and stifles the growl that threatens to come out when her slut of an assistant reaches her hands into Inuyasha's pants.

Looking away from the disgusting scene before her and feeling far more betrayed than earlier because they are not even hiding the fact they're cheating, she looks to the other side of the bar where she can clearly see another head of silver hair. The owner looks remarkably like the first, except this one exudes class and superiority while Inuyasha emits nothing but bad manners and a loud mouth.

Seeing him looking straight at her, she smiles softly to herself, noting Sesshomaru is nothing like his half-brother. They are yin and yang, two polar opposites. Sesshomaru's god-like looks do nothing for his personality though and that is where they have trouble.

Flashback

Thinking back to when she first met Sesshomaru, they couldn't stand each other. His distaste for humans was quite obvious and they constantly clashed because neither would back down lest their pride suffer. It wasn't so much hate as it was just a lack of interest. He constantly ignored her and she gave him the same courtesy. Although, if she was perfectly honest with herself, she had had a major crush on him for many years, but since he never chose to acknowledge her existence, she pushed her feelings to the far corners of her mind. Every time she walked into the room, with or without Inuyasha, he would growl viciously as if she were a diseased carcass that would infect him with her humanity. The first few times she heard it, she thought she would die of fright, but after her initial shock at the hostile action, she eventually just shrugged it off due to his cold nature. His father would never let any harm come to her regardless of Sesshomaru's dislike, so she never bothered to care and more often than not, purposefully riled his hostility just to infuriate him when she had a spare moment. Of course, his distaste for Inuyasha was also just as prominent and he would goad Inuyasha into as many fights as possible, especially after the times when she had just finished pissing him off, and over the years each fight would get worse, but then their father Inu no Taisho put a stop to their dominancy duels once and for all. It was less than a week later that their father brought them both together in his office and told them his patience had long since ran out.

The Inu no Taisho demanded that a will be drawn up stating simply that if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continued on their paths to destruction, he would disinherit them a few days after their initial talk. Since both brothers were co-owners of Taisho Corp., the world's largest Antiques and Antiquities dealers, the potential for loss would be far too great to risk and their fights ceased almost immediately. If you had an antique for sale or if you wanted to find one, Taisho Corp. was the place to go. They could find anything you required as long as you had the money to pay for it.

It was almost two months ago that she first found her assistant and Inuyasha in a compromising position. Of course, neither knew she had walked in on them, so engrossed in each other they never heard the click of the door sliding back into place. She had gone straight home after leaving Inuyasha's apartment in tears and gotten so drunk she couldn't function for nearly two days afterward. Of course, once her head had cleared, she had immediately heard the pounding on the door. Opening it to find Ayame and Sango with worried expressions on their faces, she had broken down once again and cried in a heap on the floor. They stayed like that for hours, their arms wrapped comfortingly around her and whispering words of comfort and love in her ears.

It took another two days to get her emotions under enough control to be able to see Inuyasha face to face and not indicate her upset. It was after seeing him and seeing the way he so easily lied to her about his transgressions that she began to formulate a plan. Of course, there was one problem and that was simply that she needed to make Inu as angry as possible and the only person she could think of to make him angry enough to lose everything he held dear, was his older brother Sesshomaru.

Initially, she called him to set up a meeting and he wouldn't call her back. Getting frustrated and impatient, she had stormed his office during one of Inu's days out of town and refused to leave until he saw her. At first she thought he would simply call security and have her escorted off the premises, but he actually smirked at her behavior and invited her in for a cup of tea. The first few minutes, she had squirmed in her nervousness, but eventually she had calmed enough to speak. After he offered her a seat near his desk, she spoke as firmly as possible and was especially proud of herself when her voice wavered only slightly.

Sitting in his office chair, she got straight to the point. Openly admitting to Inuyasha's betrayal, she had seen the way his eyes narrowed in obvious disdain, but for her or his brother, she couldn't be sure. She then proceeded to tell him about her plan to take him down and took note of his reaction. She happily observed that he had a devious little smirk on his face and couldn't help the hope that bubbled to the surface. Once she had finished explaining, she waited patiently for his reply and wasn't disappointed when he spoke.

"This Sesshomaru would never have thought you could be so conniving or devious, but as they say, 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned', so I suppose my surprise is premature. Regardless, I will do what you ask of me, but know this. I do this not for you, but for me. If Inuyasha breaks the agreement, I will be the sole owner of Taisho Corp. and I will never have to associate with him again, if all goes according to plan."

Kagome looked at him with the same eyes she used for gauging stage readiness and nodded to herself. _He will do nicely for my purposes. I just hope he can handle all the job entails._

"Sesshomaru, you do realize that in order to make Inuyasha as angry as he needs to get we will have to get close, right?"

Sneering in her direction, he nodded once in the affirmative.

"Do not presume to think I know not what I have just agreed to. This Sesshomaru will sully his person with your presence when such a time comes to make Inuyasha lose all he holds dear."

Temper bristling at the insult to her person, she snorted softly and rose out of her chair. Walking toward the door, she stopped before passing the threshold and turned back to the emotionless demon lord with a sneer of her own.

"Do not think so highly of yourself that you lose sight of our goal. Though I may need you for my plan to be as painful for Inuyasha as possible, I in no way need your attitude or your disdain. The way I see it, the only thing you have going for you is your looks and even they can only take you so far. Perhaps that is why you have been alone for centuries with no end in sight. Good day Sesshomaru. I look forward to working with you and seeing the look on his face. The concert is in three days."

End Flashback

Excited at the prospect of seeing Inuyasha suffer the way she is suffering, she signals Sesshomaru with a nod and watches him slowly make his way toward the left side of the stage. Steeling her resolve for the harsh words that will be thrown her way when Inuyasha realized what is happening, she takes a deep breath.

Knowing that so far the concert has been rather routine with her most popular few songs at the beginning and wanting to go out with a bang, she gives Ayame the signal to begin the new song they wrote together, just for this occasion.

Knowing that Inuyasha always watches her perform new songs, regardless of his activities, she steadies herself and turns to give Sesshomaru a look that says, "Do Not Stray From The Plan!" With barely a nod directed at her, she snaps her fingers three times and the beat immediately picks up. Stepping up to the mike, she looks Inuyasha square in the face and her eyes flash dangerously when she notices he still has an arm wrapped around Kikyo's waist, although he is trying to be discreet about it. Shimmying her way around the stage and making sure to brush sensuously against Sesshomaru before coming back to the mike, she smirks evilly toward Inuyasha before stirring his anger, noticing fondly that he is beginning to stalk toward the stage, Kikyo all but forgotten, a scowl written across his features.

"I would like to dedicate this last song to my boyfriend Inuyasha. And before I begin there is just one thing I would like to say. You should take some lessons from your brother Sesshomaru because I gotta tell ya, his tongue rocked my world and I hope you and your whore are truly happy together because we're through!"

The look of utter shock and horror on his face is too entertaining not to laugh so she does just that. Seeing the surprise on Kikyo's face isn't half bad either. Of course, it's then that Inuyasha's shock turns to absolute fury when her words sink into his thick skull and he immediately seeks out the silver hair of his hated brother with accusing eyes. Advancing on him with the intent to draw blood, Sesshomaru stands there casually as if without a care in the world as the crowd parts to let the irate hanyou through. At the last minute of Inuyasha's lunge, Sesshomaru sidesteps to the left and punches him square in the face, busting his lip in the process.

Knowing that Kagome wants Inuyasha to hear what she has to say, he deliberately restrains himself to ensure he will have a front row seat. Hearing the crowd scream obscenities at Inuyasha, eases Kagome's worry about their reactions to what she is going to sing and she begins to relax until Inuyasha turns betrayed eyes upon her person. Looking down at his feet in obvious shame for his actions a moment later, he begins to speak so only Kagome can hear him.

"Please Kagome, I…I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please don't leave me. I… It was a mistake. She was just a one time fling when I was drunk…please…"

Snorting softly in his direction, she smiles widely before yelling into the microphone.

"Hit it!"

Sango begins to strum her guitar at the same time Ayame taps the beat with her drums and as the second chord is strummed softly, Kagome sings as harshly as she can while staring straight as Inuyasha.

"Please don't come around

Talking about that you love me

Cuz that shit just ain't for me

I don't wanna hear that you adore me

And I know that all you're doing

Is running your mind games

Don't you know that game beats game

So your best bet is to be straight with me."

Smirking at Inuyasha's shocked expression as she begins to sing the next line, she feels as Sesshomaru slides in behind her to sensuously grind against her in a promise of untold passion. Shivering at the intimate contact, she flushes slightly before moving in rhythm to the beat and purposefully shimmying against his front enticingly.

"So you say you wanna talk, let's talk

If you won't talk, I'll walk, Yeah it's like that

I gotta new man, he's waiting out back

Now what, what you think about that?

Now when I say I'm through, I'm through

Basically I'm through with you; What you wanna say?

Had to have it your way, Had to play games

Now you're begging me to stay."

Smirking at his defeated look, she can't help getting a massive amount of satisfaction from this whole ordeal. Looking straight at him with a hard glint in her eyes, she sings the next line with conviction.

"There you go looking pitiful

Just because I let you go

There you go, talking bout you want me back

But sometimes it be's like that

There you go, talking bout you miss me so

That ya love me so why, let you go?

There you go, cuz your lies got old

Look at you, there you go."

Shaking her head forcefully at Inuyasha when he starts toward the stage in an obviously misguided sense of protection from his hated brother, she uses her right hand to grab Sesshomaru around the neck and pull him flush against her front while searing his mouth with a heated kiss. In only a moment, she releases him and winks at his shocked expression before turning back to Inuyasha. When she sees Kouga come up from the right side of Inuyasha, she has to stifle her gasp as he does two things at once. First, he slides his right leg in front of Inuyasha's feet, whose forward momentum causes him to fall flat on his face and second, he pulls back his left arm and throws a shiny little square package right at her. Sesshomaru's right arm snakes out suddenly and snatches the object before it can hit her and he opens his palm, inches from her flushed face. Her eyes go impossibly wide as she realizes that what is sitting harmlessly in front of her is none other than a Trojan condom, ribbed for her pleasure, in bright gold lettering across the top. Realizing that she needs to sing the next line, she hastily shakes the horribly naughty thoughts floating in her befuddled mind and opens her mouth.

"Please don't come around

Talking bout how you've changed

How you've said goodbye to what's-her-name

All it sounds like to me is new games

And I was right when I thought

I'd be much better off without you

Had to get myself around you

Cuz my life was all about you.

So you say you wanna talk, I don't

Say you wanna change, I won't, Yeah it's like that

You had your chance, won't take you back

Now what, what you think about that?

And when I say I'm through, I'm through

Basically I'm through with you, what you wanna say?

Had to have it your way, had to play games

Now you're begging me to stay!

There you go looking pitiful

Just because I let you go

There you go, talking bout you want me back

But sometimes it be's like that

There you go, talking bout you miss me so

That ya love me so why, let you go?

There you go, cuz your lies got old

Look at you, there you go."

Kagome stifles a gasp when she feels Sesshomaru step behind her once again before thrusting his growing erection into her ass. Turning her head slightly to the side, she gives him a questioning gaze before licking her lips unconsciously and flushing brightly under the intense lust she sees plain on his face, watching heatedly as her tongue darts just as quickly into her mouth as it appeared. Forcing her eyes away from him, she glances at Inuyasha to see that he has an air of defeat surrounding him. He still has hope in his face, though with her next words she is certain that will fade. Bracing herself for what is to come, she continues the song with more conviction than she currently feels.

"Don't you wish you could turn the hands of time?

Don't you wish that you still were mine?

Don't you wish I'd take you back?

Don't you wish that things were simple like that? Oh!

Didn't miss a good thing till it's gone

But I knew it wouldn't be long

Till you came running back

Missing my love, there you go.

There you go looking pitiful

Just because I let you go

There you go, talking bout you want me back

But sometimes it be's like that

There you go, talking bout you miss me so

That ya love me so why, let you go?

There you go, cuz your lies got old

Look at you, there you go

There you go looking pitiful

Just because I let you go

There you go, talking bout you want me back

But sometimes it be's like that

There you go, talking bout you miss me so

That ya love me so why, let you go?

There you go, cuz your lies got old

Look at you, there you go."

As she stops singing, she smiles wickedly to herself. Things are going much better than she planned and although she feels bad for having to hurt him, she's determined not to let her guilt get the better of her.

The crowd screams their approval of her newest song and starts chanting, "Encore, Encore!" All the while, laughing at Inuyasha's downtrodden expression. She can also see many females in the crowd giving Sesshomaru suggestive glances and she feels really uncomfortable all of the sudden. Of course, at the same time she notices they look at her with jealousy clearly written across their faces and the blush that spreads across her cheeks makes her already flushed skin, practically glow.

Turning slightly to look at Sesshomaru, who is still standing flush against her back, she nearly loses her breath when he trails one of his claw tipped fingers slowly from her bare shoulder to her hip. Shivering at the contact, she stifles the moan that threatens to tear from her throat, refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her appreciation.

Stiffening slightly when he wraps an arm around her waist and grinds his hips into her ass once again, he growls lowly in her ear and whispers softly so only she can hear.

"Do not try to deny what you feel. I can smell it on you. Can you feel what you do to me, little minx?"

Shuddering as he once again presses himself into her heated body, she nearly chokes when she feels his hardness clear as day. Eyes widening in shock, she starts to move off the stage, conscious of the many faces in the crowd with bemused expressions. Noticing for the first time that she is hardly wearing anything, she flushes once again before saying a quick

"Thank you and Goodnight!"

Scrambling off the stage and to her dressing room, she feels something akin to elation as she comes within a foot of the door and presumes she is home free. Of course, it is at this moment that she is whirled around unceremoniously into a hard chest that smells deliciously male. The elation in her system quickly turns to anticipation and dread all at the same time and the blush on her cheeks spread like wild fire.

Realizing that she has been standing in his embrace with her face pressed into the crook of his neck for a long while, she jerks away so fast she nearly falls to the floor. 'Eeping' as she loses her balance and begins her descent to what she can only describe as a painful fall, she suddenly feels two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and stop her just before impact.

Shocked speechless, she looks hesitantly into his eyes and is dumbstruck by what she sees. His eyes are deep and penetrating, all signs of the cold menacing frost from earlier meetings replaced with a hidden passion and fire that steals the breath from her lungs and makes it increasingly hard to think.

Bemusedly realizing that he is smirking at her with something akin to male satisfaction, she abruptly comes out of her stupor and pulls away from his embrace. Nearly growling in frustration at her reaction to this terrifyingly beautiful demon, she turns on her heel and leaves him in the hallway as she storms into her dressing room only to come face to face with her whore of an assistant, Inuyasha's new fling.

(Meanwhile, on the other side of the stage…)

Sango gives Ayame a high five before exiting the stage on the opposite side Kagome and Sesshomaru just went. She has a feeling that they will be busy for a while. Feeling something brush against her rear has her turning off all thought processes as she slowly turns around and comes face to face with the resident pervert. Scowling at him for his recent indiscretion, she smacks the innocent look right off his face and starts to stomp off in righteous indignation when something out of the corner of her eye, stops her dead. Turning to face him fully, she narrows her eyes as he pulls something out of his back pocket and hands it to her. Looking down at the object in her hands, it takes her a minute before realizing that it's a large roll of duct tape. Mouth gaping in surprise, she looks sharply to his face and sees nothing but love and dare she think, hope?

Not knowing whether or not he remembers the meaning of this particular object from their past, she gives him a poignant questioning look and waits for his next words that will either make or break them for any kind of relationship in the future, with silent apprehension and anxiety.

Hope begins to blossom in her chest as she sees him take a hesitant step toward her with amusement and laughter clearly showing on his face and in the violet of his eyes. "Do you want me to tell you the most memorable memory I have between the two of us? Do you want me to tell you when I realized that I would marry you someday?" Taking her shocked look for his answer, he stops walking almost within reach of her. Taking her hands in his, he covers them and the duct tape between his palms and takes a deep breath before telling her everything it has taken him this long to have the courage to say.

"When I was twelve, I met this charming young lady with chocolate colored hair and blazing eyes, that held such fire and passion within them, I knew from that moment on, I would never be able to look at another girl the same way. I had been into my lecherous ways even then, but one glance at your fiery determination and I was hooked. What made me realize that I was not only desperately in love with you, but that I could to take another as my wife, was that day in the park. We had been playing all day together, after taking nearly three weeks for you to warm up to me enough to even give me the time of day. I finally had you all to myself and then this yummy blonde in a red sundress walked by and my hands left the monkey bars all of their own accord and before I could stop them, they were each fondling a butt cheek. You were furious and refused to even look at me until your parents came and took you away."

One look at her beautiful face told him that she was nearly in tears and he couldn't help it when his arms went around her in a tender embrace. Talking quieter now, so that he wouldn't give her a headache, he finished his tale.

"The next day, you showed up completely out of the blue. I never thought I would see you again. I had been sulking near the monkey bars, underneath my favorite oak tree and you suddenly appeared with a roll of red duct tape. Fearing the worst, I took off so that you couldn't do whatever it was you had planned, but you were much too fast for me and I ended up face first in the dirt. You then proceeded to drag me, kicking and screaming, toward the monkey bars. What you did next, I will never forget. You taped my hands to the monkey bars so tight, that I started to lose feeling in my fingers shortly after. Once you were finished with your work, you went to the monkey bar beside where you tied me up and then said, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary going on, "Now Miroku, if you feel the need to grab something, you will have to learn to live with disappointment. If you ever grope another girl in my presence, I will hit you upside the head so hard, your mom will feel it." With that, you left me there. All by myself, hoping that someone would come and cut my bindings so I could go home. I couldn't believe it. After that, I was a changed man. I decided then and there on that ridiculous monkey bar that if I couldn't grope any other girls, then I would grope you and even though you smacked me upside the head each time, I never stopped or lost hope that one day you would allow me to do it.

"This is my promise to you, Sango, queen of my heart, I will never touch another woman as long as you are always by my side. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you and I will love you for the rest of my days. You make me the happiest man in the world every time you smile at me and I cannot live the rest of my life without you. Please, marry me."

Her shocked look and the tears falling silently down her cheek worried him for all of two seconds before she suddenly jumps into his arms, screaming at the top of her lungs, "Miroku, you moron, of course I will marry you. What kind of question is that?" Her joyful expression matches his and she kisses him senseless before she gets this naughty look in her eyes and grabs his hand, headed for her dressing room with Miroku following close behind, one hand firmly in her grasp and the other full of red duct tape.

"You know Miroku, there are so many interesting things we can do with this tape of yours. Do you want to try one right now? To celebrate?"

The hentai gleam in his eyes is all the answer she needs as she quickly closes the door and pushes him on the bed. Tearing off a piece of the tape with her teeth, she grins wickedly at him as she grabs one hand and tapes it to the headboard.

(Back to Kagome)

Kikyo turns to her as she comes in and smirks with what Kagome determines to be smug superiority and as if she wasn't already upset, what comes out of Kikyo's mouth next, nearly proves her undoing.

"So, the little twit decided to grow a backbone after all? Tell me, how long did you know that Inuyasha was screaming my name in ecstasy before you did anything?"

Noting absently that Kikyo has similar features to herself, but that is where the similarities come to a screeching halt, doesn't make her feel any better about his choice of females, so when she stands in the middle of the room as if she owns the place, Kagome's already frazzled nerves fray completely and she lashes out.

Fury dancing in her eyes, she turns on the home-wrecking, boyfriend stealing, lousy assistant and tells her exactly what she thinks of her.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Kikyo? You make a move on my boyfriend and wear the most revealing thing you can manage every chance you get just to tempt him and wonder why he came running? I might not be the greatest catch, but don't you dare open your mouth and try to say that you are the better woman when all you did was spread your legs. And for your information, he might have been screaming your name in ecstasy, but just remember who he tried to crawl back to on hands and knees. If you are such a good lay, why did he try to beg me back in front of all those fans, hmm? And furthermore, how dare you come in to MY dressing room as if you own the place and talk to me that way! Get the fuck out of my club and if you ever come back, I will have you thrown out on your ass so fast your head will spin!"

Smiling at the shocked expression on Kikyo's face, she gives herself a pat on the back before heading to the mini bar for a much needed drink. Hearing the door close a few moments after a loud "Hmmph!" comes from her foul mouth, she smiles once again and can't help the satisfaction that blooms in her chest when she realizes that she has just killed two birds with one stone and they will hopefully never bother her again.

(Meanwhile, in the hallway just outside Kagome's door)

Ayame gives Sango a quick high five and then feels someone behind her. With a quick look, she realizes its Miroku and having already talked to him about his plans, knows to get out of the way. With a quick thumbs up in his direction, she heads to the other side of the stage, not wanting to get in the way. Rounding the corner, she watches in mild fascination as Sesshomaru sneaks into Kagome's dressing room just after Kikyo comes storming out in a huff.

Smiling in appreciation at the way Kikyo is stomping about, she grins to herself as she turns another corner and bumps right into something as hard as a rock and as solid as the wall. Bracing herself for a hard landing, she is surprised when a pair of warm arms wind themselves around her waist before she is righted suddenly. Taking a step back from her savior, she looks up to thank them when she comes face to face with Kouga. Damn! She was really hoping she would never have to see him again. Growling in disdain, more at herself than anything else because she should have smelled him a mile away, she moves around him quickly. Of course, with Kikyo's strong ass perfume all over the place, there's no wonder she couldn't smell him. Making it to her door and reaching out for the door handle, she is startled when Kouga's clawed hand covers her own.

Looking down at the appendage curiously for a moment, she looks behind her with an expression clearly saying she is not impressed. Frowning when that didn't give her the desired effect, she growls out a warning for him to remove himself or she will do it for him, painfully. He is hesitant to do so, but after a few moments he releases her trapped hand and she brings it to her chest as though she were burned. Giving him a curious look, she turns around and begins to open the door to her dressing room when something black suddenly invades her vision. Blinking for a second, she realized with a start that this is his Black Book. This is the very real reason why they were no longer together and here it is staring her in the face, blatantly telling her he will never be faithful because of all the "yummy goodies" inside. Growling lowly, she turns furious eyes at her ex lover and is shocked to discover that he is looking at her with something akin to longing and regret lacing his beautiful features. Curious as to his reasons for being here, when not even a week ago, he so blatantly stated he would be fine without her, she waits patiently for an explanation to his actions. After a few seconds she raises her brow, indicating that her patience is wearing quite thin and unless he talks in the next few moments, she will leave him out in the hallway.

A few seconds later, she is not disappointed when he speaks. Sorrow clearly lacing every syllable.

"This is what I was always determined to have. Every name in this book is the very epitome of beauty and sexual desire. There are countless women in here that would do anything for me at the drop of a hat. And this is what I thought I wanted. While we were dating, I couldn't get my mind off of all the women in this book and it is what eventually brought about our downfall. But after we broke up, I couldn't get you out of my mind. You consumed my every thought until I couldn't do anything without thinking of you first. At first I thought it was just because I missed you, but I brushed that thought away and quickly began to dial the numbers in here. Unfortunately, all the women I began to see again, all of them reminded me of you. All of them had your face and your smile and your laugh and I nearly went mad. But then, I started to remember why I never had more than one or two dates with each woman in here. They all had one thing in common and to put it bluntly, it was that they all were NOT you."

The tears in her eyes slowly begin the long trek down her face as hope begins to bubble in her chest. She had been praying for this moment ever since he broke up with her.

"I am giving this to you as a sign of my love and devotion. No other woman could even begin to compare to your beauty and kind heart. You fill the void within me and if you give me another chance, I promise to spend the rest of my life proving that you are the only woman for me. Be my mate, stand by my side for all eternity and make me the happiest demon in the world."

Soft, shuddering sobs wrack her body as the weight of his words makes all her defenses fall helplessly to the ground in a million pieces. Desperately wanting to believe what he is saying is true, she looks deep into his bottomless sapphire eyes and sees the tenderness and love there. All her questions are answered in that one heated stare and then she is falling into his embrace again. He wraps his arms around her tightly and brings his nose to the nape of her neck to take a deep breath of her calming lavender scent. Growling heatedly at the feelings coursing through his demon blood, he swiftly carries her over the threshold and kicks the door closed.

With practiced ease, he lowers her to the soft down pillows and comfortable bed and just holds her. She has yet to answer his mating proposal and he will not do anything before he gets his answer. Shuddering in his embrace, she too takes a deep breath of his scent, imprinting it to memory. Once satisfied that he truly meant what he said, she takes his face into her hands and purrs suggestively.

That being all the encouragement he needs for his answer, he swiftly closes the distance between them in a passionate embrace.

(Back in Kagome's Dressing Room)

Stiffening as she feels something suddenly brush against her ass, she whirls precariously around, fully intending to destroy the offending object when she once again finds herself pressed flush against the chest of none other than Sesshomaru Taisho. Opening her mouth to scream at him to get away from her before she embarrasses herself any more than she already has, she is cut off abruptly when his mouth comes crashing down to hers.

Gasping audibly in response to his sudden movement, he swiftly takes advantage of the situation and thrusts his tongue into her hot cavern. A ripple of heat courses through her body at the feel of his rough appendage swirling around her mouth and she can't help the lusty moan that escapes before she can stop it. Flushing pink when he chuckles lowly, all embarrassment disappears when his arms wrap tightly around her waist and pull her body flush against his once again.

Eyes drooping lazily, she gives into the kiss when he makes no move to pull away and immediately begins to explore him in return. Swirling her tongue around his, she smirks against his lips when he groans loudly in response and she continues her ministrations, determined to get more of a rise out of him. Tasting him from one side to the other, she finds his fangs do particularly delectable things to her insides and so spends extra time exploring them thoroughly. Unfortunately, in her haste to taste all of him, she accidentally nicks herself on one and the blood that rushes to the wound is what ultimately proves his undoing.

Growling lowly in approval, he swirls his tongue against hers in an attempt to take in as much of her delicious blood as possible. His kiss at once becomes more demanding and heated. Using the wall as leverage, he pins her against the wall and his body, wrapping her legs around his waist at the same time as he begins to thrust almost bruisingly against her hips, grinding his obvious arousal into her wet heat.

Moaning into his mouth at his rough treatment, she arches her back and thrusts in rhythm with him, desperate for more contact with this delicious man, demon, whatever.

With her legs wrapped around him securely, he uses one hand to grasp the back of her neck and deepens the kiss to an almost painful extent as his fangs brush against her already bruised lips and the other to graze a claw over one of her nipples, growling in satisfaction as it pebbles under his ministrations.

Growling suddenly in frustration as he realizes he can't get her damn corset off from this position without shredding it, he breaks the kiss long enough to give her a questioning look that she merely shrugs in answer to. Once again growling his approval at her decision, he uses one carefully maneuvered claw to slice straight down the middle of her corset, not stopping in the slightest when he cuts her skirt away from her shapely legs as well.

Eyes glinting in predatory glee, he takes in her delicate curves and nearly swoons when her aroused scent waifs to his sensitive nose. The black lace strapless bra and panty set leave little to the imagination and being the impatient demon he is, he shreds her last remaining clothes so that the tattered pieces litter the floor of her dressing room. Now completely bare before him, he takes a deep breath and his eyes roll back in his head as her scent nearly drives him over the edge.

Shuddering suddenly, he glances down and notices for the first time that she has somehow managed to tear open his shirt and is in the process of removing his pants, although how she did this without alerting him until he was almost naked is baffling, then again, it only helps matters, so without much effort, he shrugs out of his ruined shirt and steps out of his pants at the same time as he puts his arms around her waist and moves toward the large bed in the corner.

Dropping her unceremoniously onto the emerald comforter, he openly admires her form. Long luscious legs, wide hips, a small waist, flat stomach and perfect breasts, tipped with lush pink nipples, long black hair that falls to her lower back in waves and beautiful sapphire orbs that hold such fire and depth he imagines he can get lost within them. He can safely say that she is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen and before the night is over he will make sure that she is his.

Dropping to his knees before her, he goes straight for her hidden treasures as he parts her legs and takes another deep breath before using his tongue to trail a searing path from her inner thigh to her clit, hearing her shuddering gasp in response. Pushing her legs farther apart, he thrusts his tongue deep into her core, delighting in her moans of pleasure and the buck of her hips in a silent request for more. Replacing his tongue with two of his fingers, mindful of his claws, he thrusts them to the hilt within her tight passage and groans at the feel of her clenching him, desperate for more, while using his tongue to once again torture her clit, her moans increasing with each stroke.

Her hands wind themselves in his silky locks and stroke lightly over the tips of his ears, earning a loud growl of approval for her efforts. Shaking her head back and forth from the blissful torture she is enduring, she gasps loudly when a sharp fang encounters one of her swollen lips. Giving a strangled cry at the sudden pain mixed with the absolute pleasure, she bucks hard and screams his name as a powerful orgasm rips through her. Body shuddering as little aftershocks course through her system, she opens her passion glazed eyes and watches with rapt interest as Sesshomaru begins to stalk up her body, stopping at all her over sensitized areas and laving them with his rough tongue. By the time he makes it all the way up, she is a writhing mass of flesh and in desperate need of another release.

Yanking his head down to hers with a force he would never had given her credit for, he smirks wickedly before allowing her to crush their lips together once again in a passion crazed frenzy. Thrusting her hips against the hardness pressed into her inner thigh suggestively, she moans loudly when he acquiesces with her silent request and starts to rub himself over her quivering core. Grinding her hips with as much force as she can, she growls at him pleadingly and he suddenly stops all movement.

Eyes widening in shock, she looks at him as if he has grown another head and glares at him as threateningly as possible with her flushed face, swollen lips and precarious position beneath him. Eyes narrowing with deadly fire, she speaks with as much conviction as she can muster.

"What are you trying to pull Sesshomaru?"

Giving her an appraising look, he suddenly grins wickedly and moves so that his face is just inches above her own, before speaking.

"Do you know what you just asked of me little one? Hm? Not that I mind of course, but your little growl just told me in no uncertain terms that not only do you want to mate with me, but that you want to bear my pups as well."

The shock that replaces her vehemence is utterly priceless and he can't help the chuckle that escapes before he can stop it. Bending down to nibble on her ear lobe, he speaks huskily, his voice filled with want.

"Do you want to mate this Sesshomaru, miko? Is that your heart's desire?"

Seeing her face flush even brighter than before, he laughs heartily and smiles the warmest smile she has ever seen grace his face. Lying underneath him, she has never been more mesmerized than at this very moment. Not able to help herself, she reaches up and gently traces his jaw line with her fingertips, an awed expression on her face.

"Why do you ask Fluffy? What if I said yes? Would you brush the hair off my shoulder and mark me? Hm?"

Watching the shock appear on his face, she feels triumphant at finally being able to get a rise out of him and even goes so far as to move her hair aside for him, gauging his reaction to her movements.

Growling lowly in his throat, he feels his fangs elongate and immediately moves his head to make them come into contact with her pulse. Deadly serious, he speaks quietly into her ear, deliberately breathing heavily onto her over heated flesh.

"Do not tempt me unless you intend to be mated, little miko. I have been alone for centuries and the future does not look bright as my kind grows to so few. You are the first ningen woman that I have ever wanted to rut, although many have tried to sway me into their beds. I have never met a woman that didn't try and seduce me, until you. The innocence and purity in you draws me like a moth to a flame and I am helpless to resist it after being in solitude for so long. The time for me to claim a mate draws near and I grow impatient as the possibility for happiness diminishes with time."

Kagome doesn't know what to say. She has known of Sesshomaru for many years, having been friends and then more with Inuyasha for nearly fifteen years now, but during that time he usually stayed clear of her. The only times they were ever in the same room together, aside from their private meeting in his office, was on the few occasions Inu no Taisho invited her to dinner with them, or when she wanted to piss him off.

Even during those times, he stayed distant and hardly spared her a glance. Now, sitting here staring at him, she knows three things for certain. The first being that he is the most beautiful man she has ever laid eyes on and if she is being brutally honest with herself, she will even admit to having a crush on him for many years, but never holding out hope that he will ever really see her as anything more than a disgusting human, she never bothered to let her feelings grow. Of course, now all that has changed and she doesn't know what to do.

The second thing she knows is that he has never lied to her, in all their long years of tentative acquaintance, never even lied that she knows of, in his long life and so for him to admit he is lonely and she is the first human he has given in to, is a definite boost for her ego, although at the same time it is doing interesting things to her insides.

The third and last thing she realizes is that she has been hopelessly drawn to him ever since Inuyasha betrayed her and it was taking all her willpower to stay away, especially when he asked to see her before the concert, just yesterday. Now that she has seen so many different emotions on his usually stoic face, she doesn't know if she has enough willpower left to just act as if this never happened. Something told her that he would be a hard lover to follow and that anyone she ended up with would not measure up. _Holy Shit! Am I actually thinking about this? Was that even an option? Could I really want to be with him for the rest of my life?_

Sesshomaru watches in fascination as a thousand different emotions flit across her face; the most prominent being embarrassment. Noticing rather amusingly, that she is still flushed from what he assumes are her inner thoughts, he chuckles quietly to himself, but when she finally has the courage to meet his gaze, his amusement dies a violent death. Her eyes shine brightly in the dim lighting of the room and what they reveal is nothing short of amazing. Un-obscured by her usual wariness around him, the love and lust she feels for him alone is so powerful in her gaze, it steals his breath and sends a violent tremor running the length of his spine in awareness and pleasure at the unspoken promises within their depths.

Grinding his hardened length over her dripping core, he groans at the sheer exquisite desire that she brings forth within him. Never before has he wanted something so badly. Leaning over her, he lowers his face to within an inch of her own and then moves in for the kill. Kissing her hard, with all his pent up frustration and want coming to the forefront, he smiles in smug satisfaction when he feels her shudder beneath him and moan throatily in response to his ministrations. Taking the initiative, he spreads her legs further apart and begins to tease her clit mercilessly with his cock. Her loud moans of pleasure and the buck of her hips telling him all he needs to know, he uses her distraction to his advantage. Thrusting deeply into her tightness, he groans at the sheer amount of will it takes for him to pause, while she adjusts to his girth and weeps quietly from the pain of her torn innocence.

Slowly, her tears cease and she becomes aware of a dull ache in her belly. Moving slightly to adjust herself on his thick cock, she moans at the sheer feel of friction between them. Again, she moves herself and when she hears the grunt above her, finally notices the stiffness of his body. Perfectly still, he waits by sheer willpower for her to be comfortable enough to continue. A large swell of pride and love for his caring actions have her bucking her hips with as much force as she can muster underneath his powerful form and in response, he thrusts deeply into her willing heat. Moaning again at the feeling of him between her legs, she meets each thrust with one of her own. Heart fluttering rapidly in her chest, breasts heaving with the force of her ragged breaths, she continues to voice her pleasure, much to Sesshomaru's delight. Demon bitches just laid there once they were dominated with only an occasional grunt in response to his actions. But Kagome, God she is wonderful; completely vocal and oh so responsive to his touch. Every thrust producing a delightful sound or wandering caress; she is a breath of fresh air he will treasure for the remainder of his days.

Bucking wildly against each other, movements becoming more frantic in the need to reach paradise, moans of pleasure increasing with each thrust, they come together with frightening intensity, bright lights flashing in their vision as the extreme pleasure creates a second powerful orgasm that rips through the both of them and fills their veins with such fire as to turn them to steaming piles of ash in its' wake. Collapsing to the bed in an exhausted heap of tangled limbs, the lovers succumb to a much needed healing sleep to recover from the days strenuous activities.

Hours later, Kagome wakes to the feeling of strong arms wrapped around her middle and a warm tongue caressing the junction to her neck and shoulder. Heart hammering in her chest and breath coming in sharp panting gasps, she moans loudly when she feels him harden insider her, awakening an answering heat low in her belly. Rolling her hips with the intent of making him lose control, she groans in pleasure when he meets her thrust for thrust. One arm wrapping around her middle for support and the other switching from teasing her nipples into hardened peaks or flicking her clit with measured strokes has her writhing before him in desperate need for release. Grabbing a handful of his silvery hair, she pulls his face down to hers in a fierce kiss before letting go to trail her blunt fingernails down the flesh of his back. His loud growl of approval her answering call. Arching her back as the sensations begin to overwhelm her already sensitive nerves, she screams her release in soul shaking pleasure and he groans loudly in response to her pulsing sheath.

Giggling to herself, she kisses Sesshomaru long and hard, telling him in no uncertain terms that she has thoroughly enjoyed their activities and that as soon as she has replenished her strength, she will be more than happy to continue.

Sesshomaru smiles at her antics as she giggles to herself before kissing him. Wrapping his arms around her suddenly, he picks her up bridal style, ignoring her squeal of alarm and surprise and walks into the bathroom and smiles in delight when he sees the large tub. Seeing her face flush at the implication of his actions, she reluctantly lets the blankets fall from her lithe form, still a little body shy, though slowly getting over that fear in the face of his obvious lust for her, she sets to work getting the hot water to a nice temperature and then adding the mineral oil and the lavender flavored smelling salts to make the water a soothing balm to their skin. Motioning for him to join her in the little sauna she has set up for their pleasure, she waits for him to get in the tub before she follows him in, settling in behind him so she can scrub his back.

His low growl of pleasure is music to her ears as she continues to lather his back, before moving on to his arms and legs, then maneuvering herself so that she is crouched in front of him so as to lather his chest and neck with the same treatment. He nips playfully at her neck and shoulders as she concentrates on cleaning him and when he is done to her satisfaction, he takes up the sponge and lather and begins the same process on her body, starting with her breasts and tummy. By the time she is clean to his liking, she is panting in her want of him.

Chuckling darkly, he once again carries her bridal style and their destination is the closet in her bedroom. Settling her down on her feet gently, he steadies her until she gains her balance and then they begin to dress each other. The task is slow and deliberately sensual, designed to ignite the fires of passion in each other so that they are always left wanting more. Finishing quickly, he looks her over and smiles in approval at the black satin backless dress that hugs her form like a second skin. It ends just above her knees and has a slit on the right side to show off a little thigh. He is wearing a grey pinstriped suit with all the trimmings that truly brings out the color of his eyes and shows off his silver hair to perfection. The two lovers resemble depictions of ancient couples that belong together.

Heading for the door of her dressing room, Kagome's curiosity finally gets the better of her and she looks to the dashing man on her left.

"Where are we going Sesshomaru?"

"Dinner of course. Just dinner." The sparkle in his eyes at that statement tell her that this is far from a request and that he has something else planned as well, but she can't help the shiver of anticipation that races up her spine at the thought of being in his company_. Dinner, huh? Why not?_

The end…or just the beginning…

Alright everyone, that is gonna do it for now. I haven't decided if this will be more than it is or if I am simply going to leave it as is. The continuation will totally be up to the reviewers. I hope everyone enjoyed my latest installment and if not, please do not hesitate to tell me. Constructive criticism is always welcome. As for disclaimers, all the usual apply. I do NOT own Inuyasha or any subsidiaries within. I also do NOT own any part of "There you Go" by P!nk or "Leave" by JoJo. Please do NOT sue because you won't get anything. As always thanks for joining me on another adventure in the land of Sesshy..

Ja…


End file.
